Fight me, bite me (traducido al español)
by SandoraIe
Summary: Gray tiene un fetiche secreto por inmobilizar gente con su tsu teme a sus instintos y necesita ser retenido si quiere llegar a estar de una forma más íntima. Cuando una pesadilla los lleva juntos, los dos rivales se dan cuenta de que el único compañero que podría soportar sus fetiches...¡son el uno al otro! Advertencia: BSDM, bondage, omorashi... Una traducción de Wild Rhov


Natsu se retorció en su sueño, gimiendo, encogiéndose, forcejeando contra algún monstruo invisible que embrujó sus sueños. El sudor brilló en su tensa frente, y ocasionalmente, ardientes parpadeos iluminaban la noche mientras que él luchó contra un demonio de su pesadilla. Sus terrores nocturnos despertaron a Happy, quien frotó sus masivos ojos y caminó hacia la cama. En la oscuridad, el vió a Natsu retorcerse, a su rápida respiración, su cuerpo se estiró mientras empujó contra alguna fantasía horrífica.

Antes de que el exceso pudiese despertarlo-y Happy aprendió en el pasado que, despertar a un durmiente Dragon Slayer era una cosa peligrosa que hacer-Natsu desbocó con un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente y llamas salieron disparadas de su boca, abrasando la pared frente a él. Estaba pálido de miedo mientras que el observó la oscuridad de su habitación.

"Natsu!"

Se sacudió y miró abajo a aquellos grandes ojos de su mejor amigo. "Happy... ¿qué?" Natsu sintió su garganta, luego las muñecas.

"Fue otra pesadilla".

Lentamente, la respiración de Natsu se calmó. Tragó duró, tragando el terror abajo su seca garganta. Happy saltó hasta la cama y palmeó la pierna de Natsu confortablemente.

"¿Fue ese sueño otra vez?"

"Sí" Masculló, avergonzado de que él, de toda las personas, estuviera plagado por pesadillas. "Voy a dar un paseo, probablemente te veré por la mañana".

Happy observó silenciosamente mientras que Natsu arrancó sus ropas, envolvió su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y se aferró a aquella bufanda un poco más, dibujando algo de consuelo en ella. Natsu nunca habló sobre su pesadilla, pero Happy sabía que de alguna manera la bufanda era una forma de alivio.

Natsu normalmente se colaba en el lugar de Lucy cuando él se sentía de esta manera. Su cama era cómoda, y su olor calmaba su mente, y era usualmente la única manera de volver a caer dormido. Así que allí fue donde el se escondía. Cuando él giró hacia la calle Strawberry, oyó a Lucy gritando y moviéndose desesperadamente. Preocupado por ella, Natsu saltó en la ventana cerrada, solamente para ver algo que él nunca esperó.

Había un hombre encima de Lucy. Aquello horrorizó a Natsu al principio-seguramente él debía ser un agresor-hasta que él vió la verde cresta de Fairy Tail en la espalda del hombre. Luego en la luz de la luna, vió pelo naranja, y como si no pudiera todavía haber confusión, Lucy gimió su nombre.

"¡Oh Dios, Loke!"

Las caderas de El León se tensaron mientras que empujaban contra ella, haciendo que su cama crujiera. "Ordéname, maestra. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para complacerte?"

"Toca... Más."

Utilizando una tomadura de pelo divertida, Loke preguntó, "¿Tocar dónde? Muéstrame, Lucy. Apunta hacia donde quieres que lo haga".

Natsu se apartó con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Viendo a aquellos dos hizo que él se excitara, pero él seguía sintiéndose turbado por la pesadilla. Él pensó sobre buscar a Lisana-él solía acurrucarse en su cama después de las pesadillas antes de que Lucy llegase-pero figuró que probablemente no debería estar alrededor de mujeres cuando se sentía caliente.

"¡Loke! Sí, ahí. Oh...Oh Dios...No puedo..."

Natsu huyó mientras que los gruñidos y gemidos le hacían estremecerse. Él necesitaba un lugar para estar. Pensó sobre solamente entrar de rondón en la enfermería del gremio, pero él realmente quería alguien con quien hablar. Tembló cuando los recuerdos de la pesadilla volvieron.

¿A quién podría ir a ver? No a una mujer, no por como se sintió después de ver a Loke y Lucy. ¿Qué hombre conocía él lo suficiente para buscarle?

Había uno, pero podría volverse furioso si Natsu le despertase. A continuación pensó que, cabrear a la paleta de hielo era una buena razón para ir a molestarle.

Natsu corrió a través de las oscuras calles hacia el apartamento de Gray y saltó a la ventana, en parte subiendo algunas hiedras para alcanzarla. Mirando adentro, vió la cama de Gray en el centro de la habitación, alejada de la ventana, Natsu alzó el ventanal y lo deslizó sin hacer ruido. Se coló dentro y frotó sus brazos. Gray siempre mantenía su apartamento hrlado. Natsu se deslizó en la cama y miró hacia el mago desnudo. Gray estaba enroscado en su lado, con las sábanas de seda en torno a él, sus brazos y rodillas se encogieron en una posición fetal. Natsu tuvo que sonreír. Esta fue la única vez que Gray lucía tan lindo.

Natsu retiró las sábanas solo un poco aparte y se deslizó dentro de la cama. El Dragon Slayer rozó sigilosamente el pecho de Gray dejando que aquel frío helara su espalda. La respiración de Gray cosquilleó su cuello.

Él olía como un bosque helado, y Natsu determinó aquello como un aroma reflectivo, algo tranquilo y pacífico. Su mente se alivió, y sintió el terror nocturno desvanecerse.

Gray se sentía cálido. Apartó las sábanas, pero el seguía sintiéndose caliente. Aquello le molestó. ¿Cómo podía ser aquella cama tan cálida? Sus ojos se abrieron con solo un parpadeo, y vio una grumosa sombra al lado de él.

¿Se emborrachó y trajo consigo una chica en un bar? No recordaba haber bebido demasiado, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca recordaba los detalles después de haberse emborrachado en una fiesta. Se preguntó quien era ella, si ella era finalmente algo bonita, y si tuvieron sexo actualmente. Sintió una ligera excitación nocturna, así que supuso que el sexo no era un problema. Fue bueno. Odiaba usar a alguien de esa forma.

Gray reaccionó y acarició el pelo. Era suave, y en la oscuridad supuso que era cualquier rojo, naranja, o tal vez un rosa exótica. ¡No olvidaría a una pequeña sakura de pelo rosa!

El gemido somnoliento fue más profundo de lo que pensó. La mano de Gray se apartó rápidamente. Solo después vio la bufanda blanca.

"¿¡Qué demonios?!"

Gray se echó atrás, consiguiendo envolverse en sus sábanas, y cayó fuera de la cama, terminando en el suelo. Natsu se giró y miró hacia él.

"Oh, ¿te desperté?"

Gray le apuntó con un dedo tembloroso. "¡Tú! Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? Oh Dios, no me digas que estuve tan extremadamente borracho!"

"No estás borracho, o al menos no huelo algo de alcohol en ti," dijo Natsu, estirándose y bostezando. "Quería un lugar para dormir".

"Entonces molesta a Lucy".

"Está ocupada".

"Está probablemente dormida, como cualquier persona cuerda estaría".

"No, ella está... ocupada. Con Loke."

Gray se estremeció en sorpresa. "¿Ella... Y Loke?" Miró hacia un lado, aturdido por la noticia. "¡Wow! Sé que él estuvo tras su falda por años, pero no pensé que estaban de esa manera".

"Sí, ellos definitivamente lo están," Natsu hizo una mueca.

"¿Lo viste?"

"¡Demasiado!"Natsu se sentó en la cama y puso sus rodillas arriba.

Gray se revolvió y apartó las sábanas, exponiendo su ser completamente desnudo. "No me digas que tú estás enamorado de ella, y ahora estás deprimido, tanto que viniste aquí para ponerme de mal humor y molestarme".

"No, nada de eso. Es solo...Raro, ver a alguien que conoces así".

"¡Lo apuesto! Así que, ¿cuál es la razón de que estés aquí?"

Natsu se encogió de hombros, petulante. "Un mal sueño".

"Un mal sue-... ¡Espera un momento! Tuviste una pesadilla, así que ¿ahora necesitas dormir con alguien?"

"¿Algún problema con ello?"

"Cuando soy tu sábana protectora, ¡pues sí! Por qué no Lisanna o Erza o... O cualquier otra dama que te mantuviese durante la noche?"

"Después de ver a Loke y Lucy, no podría ir con una chica".

"¡Sheesh!" Exclamó Gray, paseando su mano entre su pelo. "¿Así que estás asustado de la oscuridad y excitado ahora mismo? ¡Bien! ¡Fenomenal!" Gray se dejó caer sobre la cama y fulminó a Natsu. De todas formas, aquella cara pensativa fue algo que no podría odiar por mucho. Los labios de Gray se torcieron. Odiaba ver a algun amigo triste. "¿Necesitas hablar sobre ello?"

Natsu le miró confundido."¿Sobre Lucy? No es un gran problema, realmente. No estaba enamorado de ella o algo así".

"¡Me refiero a la pesadilla, idiota!"

Natsu apartó la mirada otra vez. "Solo es algo sobre lo que soñé".

"¿Algo malo? ¿Fue algo que te pasó?"

Natsu se estremeció un poco, y su frente se tensó.

"Hey, está bien si no lo puedes decir. Solo tienes que estar ahí. Lo que sea". Suspiró y miró alrededor de la oscura habitación. "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Algo de leche templada?"

"¡No soy un niño asustado!"

"Solo pregunto. ¡Sheesh! Nunca tranquilicé a alguien que tuvo una pesadilla".

Natsu y Gray permanecieron calmados por un momento, ambos mirando a la oscura noche.

"Hey Gray", murmuró Natsu finalmente. "¿Pensaste que yo era una chica que trajiste cuando estabas borracho, verdad?"

"Algo así," admitió Gray.

"¿Hiciste eso antes?"

"¿Emborracharme?"

"¿Tener sexo?"

"Seguro. ¿No lo hiciste?" Cuando Natsu no contestó, Gray entendió. "Hey, seguimos siendo adolescentes. No tienes porque tener sexo tan joven. Un montón de gente esperan hasta que se casan".

"Sí, pero tú lo hiciste, y Lucy está a ello ahora, y hay rumores sobre Erza y Jellal..."

"Nunca le menciones eso a ella, ¡golpea bastante fuerte!"

Natsu tuvo que reír por la idea de Gray siendo golpeado por meterse en los asuntos de Erza.

"Así que te sientes apartado, ¿huh? ¿Hay alguna chica en la que estés interesado?"

"No realmente", susurró Natsu. "Pensé sobre Lucy, pero descubrí que ella no es de esa manera".

"¿Qué manera?"

Natsu se estremeció un poco y se puso pálido. Gray le escuchó respirar rápidamente mientras que trató de pensar en una excusa.

"¿Sobre que tipo de chica fantaseas?" Preguntó Gray.

Natsu se retorció un poco. "No tanto las chicas, necesariamente".

Gray se sacudió nuevamente. "¿Te atraen los chicos?"

"Yo no diría eso de todos maneras. No importa si es un chico o chica, aunque supongo que depende de la situación."

"¿Situación? ¿Qué tipo de raras fantasías tienes, de todas formas? Yo no puedo totalmente imaginarte pensando sobre sexo."

"¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Soy un chico! Es solo que..." Natsu se encogió dentro de su bufanda. "Probablemente es pervertido".

"Son fantasías sexuales. Por supuesto que son pervertidas."

"¿Tienes algunas fantasías raras, cosas que tu sabes que son probablemente imposibles?"

"¿Quieres decir cosas como tentáculos y trillizas identicas?"

"Eww, ¿en serio?" Natsu se encogió.

"¡No! Solo lo digo como un ejemplo. ¡Eww, no! Bueno, no tentáculos, al menos. Las trillizas podrían ser divertidas."

"Entonces como... Ya sabes... ¿Ser retenido?"

"¿Quieres decir atado?"

Natsu dio una inclinación de cabeza.

"No es mi tipo, pero es bastante normal para masoquistas". A Gray le tomó un momento para caer en la cuenta. "Espera... ¿Tú? ¿Tú tienes fantasías sexuales sobre ser atado?"

Natsu se retorció hacia el borde de la cama. "Es estúpido, ¿no es así?"

Gray tragó duro. Sus manos empezaron a sudar. "¿Atado de qué manera? ¿Cuerdas? ¿Esposas?"

"No lo sé. Cada sueño es diferente. Una vez fue un sueño en el que me restringiste medio cuerpo en hielo."

Gray ahogó la tos. "Espera, ¿tuviste una fantasía erótica sobre mí?"

"¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que nunca tuviste una fantasía acerca de tus compañeros de equipo".

"Bueno..."Gray se sonrojó, sintiéndose decididamente incómodo con esta conversación. "Seguro, pero... Pero, sheesh, ¿por qué tuviste que decírmelo?" Gray se sacudió y puso sus sábanas sobre sus desnudas piernas y torso antes de que Natsu se enterase de que estaba excitándose. "Así que, te restringí con hielo, ¿huh?"

"En el sueño, sí. Y solía tener sueños con Lucy y su látigo, o Erza en esa Armadura de Seducción que tiene, o..."

"¿Por lo qué, las fantasías son con cualquiera?"

"Bueno, mayormente eran solo... Ya sabes, gente que no conoces, que no puedes ver claramente, ellos solo están... Ahí."

"Y ellos... ¿Ellos te atan?"

"O me contienen de alguna manera".

"¿Y qué hacen?"

Natsu se pausó por un, muy largo, muy incómodo momento. "Cosas..." Él sacudió sus caderas mientras que sintió a él mismo endurecerse. Aquella pesadilla se había ido ahora con los recuerdos de fantasías eróticas.

"No es siempre sexo. A veces solamente se burlan de mí, ya sabes. O a veces me obligan a hacer cosas vergonzosas."

Gray tragó duro otra vez, trató de mantener sus manos para no tocarse a sí mismo. "¿Cómo qué?"

"No te diré sobre esa parte". Natsu frunció el ceño cuando Gray empezó a actuar de manera extraña. "¿Es pervertido, verdad? Es extraño y no es normal."

"Tal vez" Susurró Gray con voz ronca. "Pero no es tan raro. Algunas personas tienen fantasías sobre ser sumiso, y algunas... Tienen sueños sobre ser dominantes sobre otras personas."

"Sí, pero no conocí a una chica así. Creí que Lucy lo era, con ese látigo, pero cuando intenté de insinuarme, ella no era de esa manera para nada."

Gray sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo. "¿Tiene que ser una chica?"

"Nah, pero nadie me querría así. Las chicas son siempre como 'Oh Salamander, eres tan fuerte, dame bebés' y mierda. Ellas no tienen idea de que mal me siento por dentro, no tienen idea de lo que quiero... De lo que necesito."

Gray forzó su respiración a calmarse. "¿Realmente lo quieres?"

Natsu le examinó socarronamente. "Es solo una rara fantasía."

"Pero..." Gray dificílmente podía controlarse. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente."¿Quieres a alguien que te ate, tengan sus maneras de hacerlo contigo, te hagan temblar y rogar mientras gritas por más? ¿Realmente quieres eso?"

Natsu se estremeció al escuchar la vacilante oferta. "Tú... ¿Tú haces esas cosas?"

Gray se contuvo para contestar mientras que gastó un momento para fortalecerse. "No, no con cualquiera. No todavía. Solo bondage de contenido bajo. Nunca conocí a una chica que quisiera ir tan lejos como yo quería."

El corazón de Natsu latía rápidamente y su mente fue rodeada por fantasías. "¿Qué tan lejos es?" Preguntó sin aliento.

Aquellos ojos azul frío le contemplaron debajo de las oscuras cejas. "Tan lejos que te haría gritar por parar."

Un pequeño suspiro salió. El fuego corría directamente hacia la ingle de Natsu.

"Tan lejos..." Gray se inclinó hacia delante y acarició aquella ardiente dureza escondida en los boxers de Natsu. "Te dejaría rogar por más, después te lo negaría, hasta que hicieses algo-cualquier cosa en absoluto-solo para sentir que te toco de nuevo."

Dos respiraciones rápidas se hicieron saber antes de que Natsu se armase de valor. Aquellos ojos eran peligrosos, ¡y él los anhelaba! "Gray, tu me harías...Querrías...Hacerme daño?" Sonó inseguro acerca de ello.

"No tiene por qué ía hacerte cosas..." Dijo Gray en una pecaminosa, dulce amenaza, "...Que se sentirían muy bien, aunque pensaras que dolería. O si quieres, podría realmente hacerte daño. Pero si eso es demasiado, solamente tengo que contenerte y follarte sin sentido."

Natsu se sonrojó ante ello. "Creo que...Querría...Al menos algo. Si. Algo."

Gray le miró de arriba abajo, después lamió ligeramente sus labios. "¡Demonios!" Sacudió su cabeza y apartó la mirada. "Esto es de locos. Tengo que estar soñando. Eres el último hombre en todo el planeta Tierra del que pensaría que podría ser un masoquista sumiso. ¿O solo estás burlándote de mí? No intentes bromear sobre esto, Natsu. Lo que sea, puedes luchar conmigo, pero no esto."

"No... Yo...Yo no sabía que...Tú..."Natsu parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, estaba haciendo que su cabeza se sintiese ligera."¿No estás bromeando, verdad? Quemaré tu apartamento si lo estás."

"No bromearía sobre esto. Nunca podría haber dicho nada en absoluto, pero...Suenas bastante serio, y nunca conocí alguien que en realidad podría dejarme hacer lo que siempre quise".

La respiración de Natsu se congeló ante aquello. "¿Qué..." Su voz casi se quebró por la insoportable tensión sexual. "¿Qué me harías?"

Gray sonrió diabólicamente."Cualquier cosa que quiera. Cualquier cosa que me plazca y que te de placer." Gray miró hacia la mancha en los boxers de Natsu. "Estás excitado al solo escuchar sobre ello. Estás empezando a estar todo mojado aquí abajo." Tocó la humedad de los boxers."Si hacemos esto, hay algunas reglas."

Natsu arqueó su cabeza al lado. "¿Reglas?"

"Número uno: Soy una persona exclusiva. Si estás conmigo, no harás nada sexual con alguien más."

"Sí, por supuesto,"Natsu se encogió de hombros. Aquello le parecía fácil.

"Número dos: no contarás a nadie acerca de esto. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre nosotros, decir a la gente que estamos saliendo, o no y solamente mantenerlo como un secreto. Eso no me importa. Pero ninguna palabra de algo extraño que hagamos juntos. Solo hacemos esto aquí, en esta habitación, o en cualquier otra habitación que queramos. No voy a actuar extraño en medio del gremio o en cualquier callejón raro.W

"¡Oh, demonios, claro que no!"

"Número tres: Necesitaremos palabras seguras. Si algo que yo haga es sobre algo de lo que no estás listo para intentar, y quieres que retroceda, di la palabra 'avalancha'. Si algo que haga es verdaderamente demasiado para ti, di la palabra 'infierno'".

Natsu le miró confundido. "¿No puedo decir 'para' y 'no'?"

Gray esbozó una sonrisa diábolicamente. "Estarás gritándome bastante para parar, y tú podrías gritar 'no' como una reacción instintiva sin quererlo realmente. No puedo dejar que lo que tú grites me confunda. 'Avalancha' si no estás listo para ir tan lejos, pero quieres probar más o alguna otra cosa; 'Infierno', y paro todo."

La respiración de Natsu estaba volviéndose más rápida al pensar en ello. Esto sonó más lejos de lo que él fantaseó...¡Más deliciosamente mejor! "¿Qué tan lejos quieres llevarlo?"

"Tan lejos como quieras ir, y me refiero a mucho más que sexo."

Natsu se tensó por la amenaza sexual.

"¿Hay algo que absolutamente no puedo hacer, algo que odies o que te de miedo?"

Natsu se preguntó a que se refería. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, eres un virgen",recordó Gray. "Bueno, ¿hay algún lugar que no pueda tocar? ¿O alguna manera de la que no te pueda tocar? ¿Puedo tocar tu pecho? ¿Tus pezones?" Sus dedos se encogieron alrededor de la rigidez. "Obviamente no te importa que toque tu polla."

"Estoy... Creo que estoy bien con cualquier cosa como esa".

"¿Y dentro?"

Natsu se sonrojó fuertemente."Sí, está bien."

"¿Puedo golpearte?"

Ahora Natsu le miró sospechosamente. "¿Cómo?"

"¿Puedo azotarte?"

Natsu perdió la respiración. Estaba mareado otra vez. "S-sí...Está... Creo que está bien. Nunca lo hice realmente, pero...Pero creo que me gustaría."

"¿Puedo usar otras cosas para golpearte? Cosas como un látigo o una paleta?"

"Realmente no lo sé."

"Está bien, esperaremos para eso. Tal vez más tarde."

"Hay una cosa,"Dijo suavemente Natsu."Esa pesadilla que tuve...No...No me lo hagas, no podría respirar."

Gray frunció el ceño un poco al ver el miedo en los ojos de Natsu, pero él no iba a empujar a Natsu para hablar de ello. "Eso es bueno de saber. Vale, nada de asfixia. ¿Qué me dices de vendar los ojos?"

"Sí, eso me parece bien. ¿Vas a hacer una lista?"

"Eso sería ideal, pero no esta noche. Necesitas desahogarte de algunos problemas, y ahora me tienes locamente excitado. Lo mantendremos ligeramente hoy. Tal vez más tarde."

"¿Y puedes hacer una cosa? No al principio, pero... Más tarde."

"Una propuesta, ¿huh?" Gray le miró divertido, preguntándose lo que el pequeño e inocente virgen podría querer.

Natsu se retorció un poco antes de conseguir el coraje para decirlo. "Cuando estoy acumulando, cuando estoy cerca de...De venir..." Aquellos estrechos ojos verdes miraron hacia arriba con pasión."¡Muérdeme!"

Una ceja se levantó en gesto de sorpresa. "¿Morderte?"

Natsu asintió fervientemente. "Cuello,hombro, no importa, solo... Muérdeme. Duro. Intenta romper la piel, si puedes."

"Así qué, ¿puedo dejar marcas en ti?"

"¡Un montón de ellas!" Natsu respiró pesadamente.

"¿Y está bien si te hago sangrar?"

"Bueno, no mucho, pero...Solamente a ese punto." Se encogió de hombros mansamente. "Es una cosa de Dragon Slayer. Quiero que me marques. Muerde fuerte, después lame la sangre. Me gustaría hacerte lo mismo."

Ahora fue el turno de Gray para estar aturdido. "Eso es mucho más de lo que imaginé."

Natsu se sintió un poco decepcionado. "¿Es algo que no quieres?"

"No, no es eso, es solo que... Siempre pensé en no dejar alguna marca permanente, pero si es eso lo que quieres..."

"¡Sí!" Natsu respondió rápidamente y ansioso.

Gray asintió, tomando todo esto en sus planes. Cuando se sintió listo, se inclinó hacia la oreja de Natsu.

"Voy a atarte," dijo con una sonrisa candente.

El cuerpo de Natsu se tensó ante la amenaza.

"Voy a cubrir tus muñecas con hielo, te refrenaré contra la cama, y después.." Gray se inclinó aún más cerca. "¡Voy a destrozarte!"

Un gemido escapó.

"Quítate la ropa", ordenó Gray, luego sonrió con picardía. "Te daré lo que necesitas."

Con músculos temblorosos, Natsu se levantó de la cama y lentamente se desnudó. Gray se apoyó, manteniendo su cabeza en una mano y contemplando los músculos tonificados con aprobación.

El hielo no acariciaba, ¡inmovilizaba! Congelaba las cosas en su lugar así que no se podían mover.

Gray siempre quiso atar a una persona con su hielo. No a un enemigo aleatorio, pero sí a un amante. Las chicas con las que salió odiaban el dolor que provocaba el hielo contra su piel. Él tuvo que recurrir a algunas peculiares esposas que compró en una tienda de adultos. Tres chicas le dejaron intentar aquello, pero sin sexo.

Solo esposar y hacer burlas. ¡Gray anhelaba más! Y él tuvo un presentimiento de que la única persona que dejaría-o podría-que él hiciese todo lo que el quería, sería alguien acostumbrado al dolor, alguien que podría resistir su hielo, alguien que confiase en él de forma explícita...Alguien como Natsu.

Años de luchar juntos le aseguraron que si incluso él inmovilizase la mitad del cuerpo de Natsu con hielo, el Dragon Slayer podría aguantarlo. Él afrontaría el dolor, y con suerte, Gray podría sacrificar el placer desde dentro de esa agonía.

"La bufanda, también," ordenó Gray.

A Natsu se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sin su bufanda, la pesadilla de antes amenazó con volver otra vez. Sin embargo, sabía que Gray estaba ahí. Él confiaba en Gray. Gray no permitiría que los demonios de sus sueños le dañaran. Solo Gray podría herirle, y él sabía que era un dolor que no le haría agonizar demasiado. El hielo de Gray, sus toques, cualquier cosa que hiciera... Aquel era un dolor que Natsu sabía que podría soportar. Con aquella implícita confianza en su rival y compañero, Natsu desenvolvió la bufanda blanca y la dejó a un lado.

Finalmente, Natsu estaba desnudo y de pie con una erección de la que podía estar orgulloso. Gray lamió sus labios mientras que empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con este cuerpo. La mayoría de ellas tenían que esperar. Natsu era virgen. Él tenía ansias y deseos, fantasías extrañas y sueños húmedos, pero no experiencia actual.

Si le empujaba demasiado lejos, o dañaba de forma excesiva, él huiría.

"Siéntate," ordenó Gray, palmeando la cama. Natsu inmediatamente obedeció. Gray se apartó un poco. "Túmbate sobre la almohada". Natsu se escurrió por las sábanas. "Las manos juntas, como si estuvieras rezando a Dios."

Natsu oró por que Gray realmente hiciera esto, y por que toda esto no fuera alguna broma elaborada para humillarle.

Toscamente, Gray forzó las manos de Natsu contra la cabecera de su cama, y formó hielo para mantenerlas en su lugar. Natsu siseó al sentir las frías esposas, pero el frígido dolor aumentó el intenso deseo dentro de él.

"Sí..." Susurró Natsu. "Hazlo más fuerte. Quiero luchar contra ello."

Gray levantó una ceja. "¿Quieres combatirlo?"

Natsu asintió con sus ojos cerrados con anticipación. "Quiero luchar contra ello, ser obligado, tener ese sentimiento de impotencia. ¿Lo sentinte en las peleas, verdad? Un enemigo más poderoso, al que sabes que no puedes ganar, no puedes escapar, y la victoria es imposible. De repente, todos tus nervios nacen. Sientes, escuchas, y hueles todo."

"¡Más fuerte será, entonces!" Gray añadió una capa extra de hielo, cubriendo completamente la muñecas y antebrazos de Natsu, dejando solamente a sus manos para agarrarse y arañar la cabecera. "Ahora, ¿qué hacer contigo?"

La manera en la que dijo aquello era enteramente tentadora. Gray se puso en pie, dominando el propenso cuerpo de Natsu, y mirándolo como si fuera un juguete con el que quería jugar. Golpeó suavemente su cuello, exagerando su reflexión.

"Siempre podría empezar con esto" Gray mantuvo su mano, y con una chispa breve de magia azul, un cubito de hielo estaba entre sus dedos. "Siempre pensé que este cuerpo caliente tuyo podría usar algo que estuviese frío".

Gray empezó con el cubito de hielo sobre los labios de Natsu, frotando alrededor como si hubiera visto a Lucy pintarse los labios. Natsu se estremeció por el frío. El cubito de hielo trazó sobre su frente, enfriando sus preocupaciones. Después fue directamente al cuello, paseando por su nuez de Adán y pasando a través de la vieja cicatriz. El cubito se deslizó humedamente hacia su torso, perezosamente vagando sobre su piel, hasta que Gray lo movió en círculo alrededor de sus pezones.

"¡Gaaah!" Vociferó Natsu, y tiró de las esposas.

"Ese es un sexy sonido," Gray ronroneó de placer. "No tienes ni idea de cuán emociante es esto, viéndote atado, bajo mi control, mío para hacer lo que desee. Mi propia putita llameante".

Puramente como un instinto de lucha, Natsu tiró fuertemente de las esposas de hielo. "¡Maldito bastardo de ojos caídos!"

Sin embargo, Gray había asegurado que el hielo era lo suficiente grueso y imbuido con magia, así que no debería romperse completamente. Se quebró, pero no se rompió aparte. Gray sabía eso, realmente tenía al Dragon Slayer queriendo soltarse, el podría haber derretido aquel hielo en vapor, o incluso haber roto completamente la cabecera para liberarse. El hecho de que Natsu solamente empujó fue alentador.

Natsu sintió aquel hielo, era tan frío que quemaba, rozando su sensible pecho, alrededor de los puntos rosados, que se endurecían con placer y dolor. Tiró del hielo que restringía sus muñecas hasta que notó un dolor en sus hombros. Estaba atrapado, indefenso... Bueno, no realmente, pero era bueno ceder el control alguna vez por un tiempo, parar de ser la persona que siempre venía al recate, y en lugar de estar a la misericordia de alguien. Se sentía emocionante al ser el único acorralado y necesitando ser rescatado.

Subconscientemente, no podía ceder su control sobre su cuerpo por su cuenta. Sabía esto por sus propios toques. Alcanzar aquel dichoso límite significaba entregarse a su propia lujuria, ¡y él simplemente... No podía! Tenía que ser forzado, llevado, robado. Aquello lo que únicamente pasaba en sueños. Necesitaba ser atado. Necesitaba a alguien que le forzase a hacer lo que él no quería hacer... Lo que desesperadamente quería... Lo que anhelaba y temía.

Temía al dragón interior, que probablemente podría herir a alguien. Él temía a su propia lujuría. Necesitaba ser retenido, o alguien que supiera como él podía arremeter contra su amante-víctima.

¡Él necesitaba esto!

Gray continuó deslizando el cubito de hielo por el cuerpo de Natsu, dibujando una línea directa a los tirantes músculos. Su lengua le siguió, lamiendo una caliente corriente que suplantó el frío. Movió el cubito en círculos alrededor del ombligo, haciendo que seguramente algo de agua se hubiese derretido dentro, a continuación, más abajo...

"¡No te atrevas!" Gruñó Natsu.

"¿En tu polla, quieres decir? No. Eso haría que perdieses esta deliciosa excitación."

Gray se inclinó y lamió de la raíz hasta la punta el rígido miembro. Aquella lengua caliente, después de tanto hielo frío, hizo que las caderas de Natsu empujasen hacia arriba, buscando más de la boca de Gray. Inmediatamente, Gray se alejó, y Natsu gruñó con frustración.

"No, tengo algo más en mente."

Con dedos rápidos, antes de que el Dragon Slayer pudiese imaginar que había planeado, Gray deslizó el cubito de hielo dentro del trasero de Natsu. La humedad fundiéndose, se solidó en forma de bala por un roce astuto de Gray, encajó perfectamente dentro, no hubo resistencia alguna en absoluto. Natsu se sacudió y tiró de las esposas muy fuerte, escuchó el sonido de las barras de hierro-de la cabecera-romperse.

"Quiero desafiarte, Natsu".

Aquello llamó la atención del Dragon Slayer. ¿Un desafío, eh?

"¿Qué tantos cubitos de hielo puedes mantener dentro de tu trasero? Si puedes soportar diez, te daré una recompensa especial."

La respiración de Natsu era entrecortada por el gélido dolor que sentía dentro de él, pero mientras que su cuerpo derritió el cubito, se dió cuenta de que podía tolerar este tipo de burla. "¡Adelante, princesa de hielo!"

Gray rió suavemente. ¡Seguía siendo tan desafiante! Castigaría a Natsu... Más tarde. Formó otro cubito en su mano, también le dio forma de bala para encajarlo fácilmente. Esta vez, lo rozó alrededor de la estrella fruncida. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron enormemente, y gritó al sentir la frialdad contra la parte más caliente de su cuerpo. Después Gray presionó el cubito de hielo dentro.

"Uno."

"¡Eso es dos!" Natsu refunfuñó.

"Casi no hay nada del primero. No cuenta. Uno." Gray formó otro cubito de hielo, pero en vez de jugar, lo deslizó directamente dentro. "Dos."

Natsu se estremeció. Dentro de él, sintió un escalofrío. Al chocar un cubito de hielo con otro, empujó el primero más arriba en su interior. El podía 'sentir' el hielo ahí.

"Tres," dijo Gray en un seductivo susurro.

El tercero empujó el segundo incluso más arriba dentro de él, y su espina dorsal se arqueó. Sus dientes apretaron para tratar de no gritar por la helada tortura arruinando el interior de su colon.

Lentamente, sádicamente, Gray presionó otro dentro. "Cuatro."

Ahora el hielo golpeó su próstata, y todos los intentos de retenerse se perdieron. Natsu gritó.

"¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, Natsu?" Preguntó Gray severamente.

El cerebro de Natsu difícilmente podía pensar. El hielo estaba dentro de él, fusionándose, flotando, frotando nervios profundos de su interior.

"¡Avalancha y infierno! Necesitas saber esto."

"Demasiado difícil de recordar" Gritó Natsu con una desesperación sensual.

"Bien. Bueno, no puedo usar 'frío' y 'caliente', ya que esto es un juego de hielo, pero... Vale, amarillo y rojo, como las luces de una calle. Amarillo significa reducir la velocidad, pero también significa que puedes soportar más, solo necesitas que sea más lento. Rojo, todo para, absolutamente todo."

"Amarillo, rojo, bien," exclamó Natsu.

"Necesitas decir 'amarillo' si es verdaderamente demasiado para ti. No sé cuáles son tus límites."

¿Límites? ¡Natsu ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus propios límites! Él nunca hizo algo así antes. Él ni siquiera 'soñó' con Gray usando su hielo de esta forma.

Él debió haber sido anestesiado, porque difícilmente notó el siguiente cubito entrar. "Cinco."

"Estoy bien," Susurró Natsu, aunque todo su cuerpo se encogía. "¡Más!"

"Demonios," siseó Gray. Esto estaba llegando a ser casi demasiado erótico para él. Las mujeres le dejaron disfrutar su pequeño juego de hielo antes, pero la mayoría gritaron para parar después de tres. Gray se concentró otra vez y hizo otro cubito en sus dedos. Lo empujó rápidamente. "¡Seis!"

Natsu gritó, y el corazón de Gray se sintió listo para explotar, por no hablar del ardiente deseo en su ingle. Para tener tanto control sobre alguien, para forzar tanto a su hielo-una parte de él mismo-dentro, fue más allá de ser extraño. Era embriagador.

Cuando Gray deslizó el siguiente cubito dentro-"¡Siete!"-Natsu sintió todos aquellos cubitos desplazarse y exprimirse juntos dentro de su cuerpo. Sus tripas estaban estremeciéndose con un frío placer. ¡Dolía...Horriblemente! ¡Maravillosamente! Pero después, un cubito de hielo se movió mal y encajó justo contra su próstata.

"¡Amarillo! ¡Amarillo" Natsu chilló. "¡Mierda!" Balanceó sus caderas, tratando de mover el cubito dentro de él para alejar el hielo de una zona tan sensitiva.

Dos manos frotaron su cuerpo. Eran frías, pero nada cerca de ser tan frías como el líquido helado que se juntaba en su trasero. Gray se inclinó de repente, y para la sorpresa de Natsu, aquellos labios agrietados presionaron contra los suyos en un atípico y tierno beso. Después Gray se levantó, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, y miró hacia él con ojos brillando por la lujuria.

"Podemos parar," aseguró gentilmente.

"No, sólo necesitaba esperar. Estoy bien."

"No seas terco."

"No lo seré. Te diré si es realmente demasiado."

Gray miró titubeante, pero a continuación, Natsu había usado una leve palabra de seguridad. Él al menos sabía los límites de su propio cuerpo. Por supuesto, él también era un terco llama-cerebro que empujaría esos límites.

¡Y Gray quería empujarlos!

Más lento esta vez, Gray presionó en el siguiente cubito. "Ocho," tomó aire, mientras que tuvo que escuchar por cualquier malestar de su compañero. Natsu gimió un poco, y su cuerpo se estremeció, pero se veía cómodo con ello. Otro cubito más. "Nueve. Demonios, Natsu, casi estás."

"Rápido," advirtió Natsu. "Hazlo rápido."

Gray le consintió y presionó rápidamente el último. "Diez. ¡Mierda! No puedo creer que lo hiciste."

Natsu se veía un poco más pálido que cuando empezaron, y estaba extrañamente tranquilo. "Gray, están...Fusionándose. Dentro. Necesita...Necesita gotear."

"Lo sé," sonrió, preguntándose como podría expresar cuán inmensamente orgulloso estaba de que Natsu pudiera haber llegado a cumplir su fantasía de mucho tiempo atrás. "Aquí es cuando todo se vuelve pervertido."

Natsu le miró furtivamente con un ojo abierto. ¿No era esto lo suficiente pervertido? ¡Él tenía su hielo dentro de su culo!

"¿Puedes ponerte en pie?"

Natsu se preguntó si podía incluso moverse. Sintió la restricción de hielo disolverse, y lentamente se movió. Mientras que lo hizo, el hielo en su colon se movió, y podía sentir algunas piezas flotando mientras que el líquido se movía hacia abajo.

"¡Gaaah!" Natsu gritó. El hielo...Dentro de él...Moviéndose, desplazándose. El agua templada se volvía más fría de nuevo mientras que los frescos cubitos de hielo flotaron.

Dos brazos le agarraron y levantaron. Natsu estaba aturdido al sentir a Gray llevarle-y al puto estilo de princesa-hacia el baño. Sin embargo, pasó por delante de la taza del baño y la bañera. Puso a Natsu en sus pies, y con una cara seria, Gray tiró de los brazos de Natsu hacia la alcachofa de la ducha*. Usó el tubo para congelar las manos de Natsu sobre su cabeza una vez más.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Natsu gritó. Él sintió el líquido frío filtrándose fuera de su trasero y goteando en su apretado interior. "Gray, en serio, necesito dejar que esto salga."

Gray retrocedió con una sonrisa cruel. "Entonces hazlo. Justo aquí. Estás en la bañera, así que está bien."

"¡Demonios, no!" Vociferó Natsu. "¿Contigo viendo? Eso es humillante."

Gray se inclinó hacia la cara de Natsu. "Lo sé,"

La manera en que lo dijo, con aquellos crueles ojos azules tan fríos, hizo que las rodillas de Natsu se debilitasen. "Gray..." Se quejó. Sintió un poco más filtrarse hacia afuera, y la fría corriente era un indicador horrirífico de lo mucho que estaba en problemas.

"Quiero mirar," Gray ronroneó. "Natsu, mi hielo está dentro de tu trasero. Estás a punto de disparar mi hielo fuera de tu cuerpo. ¿Puedes imaginar que erótico es eso para mí? Cuando te corras, eso será tu propio líquido, pero este...Este es mi líquido. Y está dentro de ti, tratando de escapar. Quiero mirar."

"Pero..." Natsu sollozó mientras que otra gota se deslizó. "Podría...Podría ser...Ya sabes, Confuso."

Gray le dió una sádica y malvada sonrisa. "¡Espero que lo sea!"

Natsu tragó duro. El casi quería usar la palabra de seguridad en esta situación, pero...Gray realmente parecía sacarle de quicio la idea de ver esto, de humillarle tan profundamente. Natsu quería complacer a Gray. Para permitir que su fantasía se volviese real, podía hacer al menos esto a cambio.

El cuerpo de Natsu se estremeció. La presión en su trasero era hiriente, pero los instintos naturales estaban ahí, apretaba firmemente, y no se relajaba, no aquí, no en una bañera, y no estando de pie. Sus muslos se juntaron.

"Nu-uh," advirtió Gray. Forzó las rodillas de Natsu a apartarse y usó hielo para atrapar sus tobillos en cada lado de la bañera. "Ahí. Ahora realmente puedo ver."

"No..." Natsu sollozó.

"No hay amarillo, aquí, Natsu. Lo haces, o dices rojo."

Rojo. Rojo y todo pararía. Natsu no quería que esto parase. Incluso la humillación era emocionante de una manera enferma. Él había querido perder el control. Ahora, él no tenía control sobre las funciones de su propio cuerpo.

Sintió más líquido escaparse. Cerró las piernas instintivamente, pero sintió la mano de Gray acariciar su espalda.

"Déjalo ir, Natsu. Estoy aquí. Y no voy a burlarme de ti o herirte. Voy a complacerte, y humillarte, y herirte, y hacerte feliz. Así que solo déjalo ir. Confía en mí."

¿Confíar en él? Él confíaba en Gray, ¡con su vida! Así que por qué no con su orgullo.

Natsu tragó saliva, después se relajó. Sintió el líquido otra vez, goteando de su trasero y yendo hacia sus muslos. Sollozó, sabía que podía dar marcha atrás, pero...Él no quería. Se sentía...Bien. Dejarlo ir. Ser avergonzado. Sentirse diminuto y repugnante. Se sentía...Extrañamente bien.

Un cubito de hielo salió junto con el agua, y Natsu gritó, llorando ahora. Los brazos de Gray estaban instantáneamente alrededor de él.

"Eres tan sexy, Natsu. Tan insanamente erótico. Ese es mi hielo escapándose fuera de ti. ¡Mío! Mi hielo y mi agua. Dentro tuyo. Goteando de ti."

Natsu sintió a Gray estremecerse con intensa lujuria. "¡No tienes ni jodida idea de que tan erótico es esto!"

Otro mayormente-derretido cubito de hielo escapó y se hizo añicos en la bañera. Natsu tiritó y soltó otro sollozo.

"Mierda..." Gray de repente liberó las esposas de hielo. "Ve al inodoro. Échalo todo afuera, Natsu. Rápido."

"¿Huh?" Natsu se sentía demasiado mareado para darse cuenta de que fue liberado.

"¡Te necesito...Ahora! Échalos hacia afuera o van a chocar con mi polla."

Gray dejó el cuarto de baño, y Natsu, gustoso, corrió hacia el inodoro, cuando el último cubito de hielo se escapó junto con el agua en su trasero. Él apenas tuvo tiempo para limpiarse antes de que Gray volviese, rasgando un condón abierto con sus dientes.

"Cama o bañera, tu decisión."

Natsu se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de jugar terminó. "Sigo estando confuso."

"La bañera será."

Gray agarró a Natsu duramente y prácticamente le lanzó hacia la bañera otra vez.

"Hey, bastardo..."

"Cállate joder," Gray gruñó. "Separa tus piernas. ¡Ahora!"

Natsu le vio enrollar el condón alrededor de su húmeda polla. Ser sacudido, maltratado, y obligado... Hizo su corazón correr con deseos lascivos. ¡Era tan extrañamente excitante! Después Gray cogió la alcachofa de la ducha, separándola de su soporte, y volvió el agua caliente.

"Gírate. Limpiaré tu culo."

Natsu lo hizo, y Gray cambió un ajuste de la alcachofa de ducha para una mayor presión de pulso. El agua salió y disparó sobre la espalda de Natsu. Aquella agua caliente, después de todo el frío hielo, quemó su piel como el fuego nunca podría. Gritó otra vez, luego el cuerpo de Gray fue presionado contra el suyo.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan malditamente erótico, Natsu?" Susurró. "Nunca eres así en el gremio. ¿Cómo eres tan jodidamente caliente?"

La alcachofa de la ducha golpeó su trasero otra vez, como una manguera de incendios contra las llamas, y Natsu se tensó con un grito.

"Tan...Jodidamente...Caliente," repitió Gray lentamente, volviéndose loco. "Solo advirtiéndote, esto va a doler."

"Hazlo arder," Natsu le desafió.

Gray sonrió satisfecho. ¿Seguía con ganas de luchar, después de todo aquello?

Retorció la alcachofa hasta que el agua vino como una llovizna ligera y la puso otra vez en la abrazadera que la sostenía, cerca del caño de agua. Llovió hacia los dos, una templada humedad que cosquilleaba el cuerpo de Gray. Sus cabellos, rígidos por el sudor, se suavizaron mientras que riachuelos de agua corrían por el cuerpo bronceado de Natsu.

"Probablemente no estás preparado tan bien como deberías estar, pero no puedo esperar," Gray advirtió. "Separa más tus piernas."

Natsu lo hizo, y sintió aquella rígida dureza presionando contra la grieta de su trasero.

"No, espera," Dijo Natsu. "Mis manos. Necesito...Necesito ser restringido."

Gray le miró confuso. "¿Incluso para esto?"

"Especialmente para esto," susurró. "No puedo perder el contral. Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que forzarlo."

Gray gimió al escuchar lo que estaba preguntado. "¿Forzarlo, huh? Si eso es lo que necesitas..."

Agarró las muñecas de Natsu con mano de hierro y de forma dolorosa, le golpeó contra los azulejos de la pared del baño. La bañera estaba justo al lado de una ventana, y permanenciendo de pie así, Natsu podía mirar a la noche. Era demasiado oscuro para ver mucho, pero había una luz de calle que iluminaba un pequeño círculo naranja de la acera.

"Si alguien viene por aquí, pueden ver tu cara," dijo Gray con un bajo, y peligroso tono. "Me pregunto que tipo de expresión mostrarás."

"¡Exhibicionista!" Gruñó Natsu.

"¡Te doy toda la razón, lo soy!"

De repente, Natsu sintió a Gray entrar dentro de él. Era caliente, abrasador comparado contra el hielo que estuvo en él solo un minuto atrás. Natsu gritó mientras que aquella masiva polla le desgarraba. ¡Dolía! ¡Quemaba! ¡Se sintió tan...Malditamente...Bien!

Gray no esperó, y no fue gentil, ignorando que era la primera vez de Natsu. Se estrelló fuertemente contra él, extendiéndole, forzando su camino. El agua de la ducha y la persistente fría humedad adentro era todo el lubricante que tenía. Gray no paró. Él empujó hacia atrás, y después se deslizó dentro aún más profundo. Natsu gritó en lo que seguramente era terrible agonía, pero Gray no escuchaba por más tiempo sus gritos. Solo una palabra importaba.

Natsu debía mejor no decir 'rojo'. No ahora. Gray no estaba seguro de si podía parar.

Sus caderas se tensaron mientras que empujó hacia adentro, fijando el torso de Natsu a la pared de azulejos, sus manos fueron atrapadas por encima de su cabeza, y Gray escuchó con entusiasmo mientras que aquel sexy rugido hizo eco en el baño. Si realmente había alguien en la calle, ellos habrían escuchado el sonido de un hombre perdiendo su virginidad.

¡Y fue delicioso!

Natsu empujó. No había esposas de hielo esta vez. Era solamente la mano de Gray, pero sus dedos crujieron entre las muñecas de Natsu. Habría magulladuras desagradables en la mañana.

El pensamiento de aquellas magulladuras, aquellas pequeñas marcas de su lujuria, hicieron que Natsu temblara por dentro.

"Tan...Caliente," gruñó Gray mientras que empujó dentro.

"Gray, tócame," Natsu gimió. El frío azulejo que presionó contra su pene era molesto y no le daba la fricción que él necesitaba.

"No," Rezongó Gray.

"¡Por favor!" Exclamó Natsu.

"¡No...Estoy...Corriéndome!"

Natsu gritó en protesta. ¡No! Él no estaba para nada cerca. Todavía sentía a Gray endureciéndose, su polla golpeaba dentro fuertemente, y caliente...Tan caliente...El fluido llenó aquel condón de látex, expandiéndolo. Aquel calor era como un bálsamo para un gran dolor. Natsu se estremeció mientras que el calor volvió a su cuerpo. Sintió la cabeza de Gray descansar contra su hombro, y fríos soplos de aire enfriaron su espalda.

Él seguía caliente...¡Terriblemente caliente! "¿Gray?" Natsu se quejó.

"Lo sé," Gray le aseguró. "Eso fue codicioso, pero lo necesitaba, y aún no he acabado de jugar contigo."

Natsu sintió la emoción a través de sus nervios. ¿No habían acabado?

Gray empujó hacia afuera. La sangre ahora corría por el muslo de Natsu, únicamente lavada por la ducha. Gray cogió una toallita y, siendo lo más gentil posible, limpió a Natsu. Después Gray apagó la ducha. Los dos estaban goteando y húmedos, y Natsu no veía toallas alrededor.

"Vuelve a la cama," ordenó Gray.

Natsu miró a su cuerpo cubierto con perlas de agua. "¿Así? ¿Mojado?"

"Sí..." Gray miró aquel cuerpo bronceado, y su mirada se detuvo en la dolorosa erección. "Así. No te preocupes por ello. No es como si fueras a tener frío."

Él tenía un punto.

Natsu volvió a la otra habitación y se tumbó. A Gray le tomó un largo tiempo, necesitando deshacerse del condón primero. Cuando caminó hacia donde el Dragon Slayer estaba, Natsu se quedó sin aliento. Gray lucía diabólicamente sexy, con su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre su cara, aquel cuerpo esculpido, las cicatrices de las batallas, y su estilo de caminar. ¡Y su olor! Natsu sabía que Gray olía bien, como la menta y pinos y nieve. Ahora, había un olor más profundo en su aroma. Gray olía a...

¿A canela? ¿A una hoguera?

'¡Él huele como yo!' El pensamiento complació a Natsu, pero también sacó a luz su salvaje, animalístico, y territorial lado de él. '¡Él es mío!'

Natsu sacudió su cabeza. Odiaba aquel lado de él, una profunda personalidad interior que quería dominar, destruir, reivindicar, follar...

"Gray," susurró. "Restríngeme otra vez."

Gray vio en aquellos ojos que esto era más que tan solo una manía sexual. Para Natsu, esto era una necesidad si quería un encuentro sexual.

"Manos arriba," ordenó, y Natsu rápidamente obedeció. "Ahora, piernas arriba. Sujeta tus tobillos."

Natsu estaba confundido por esto. En vez de estar encima de su cabeza, tenía que agacharse para alcanzar sus tobillos. Afortunadamente, sus años de misiones y luchar permitían que sorprendentemente el Dragon Slayer fuera flexible. Agarró sus tobillos, y inmediatamente Gray agarró los pies de Natsu. Con una luz azul y brillante, Gray formó hielo que no solamente cubrió las muñecas, pero también sus pies.

"Listo," Gray sonrió con inmenso placer. "Estás indefenso ahora."

Natsu se estremeció y dejó salir un suave gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que Gray estaba en lo correcto. No podía mover los brazos, ni las piernas, estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, atrapado...

Gray empujó las caderas de Natsu, haciéndole rodar hacia arriba, hasta que Natsu se apoyaba en sus hombros. Entonces Gray se inclinó en la cama, separó las nalgas de Natsu, y examinó la diminuta entrada. "Agradable y limpio ahora. La única cosa que ha estado aquí ha sido mi hielo y mi polla. ¡Mío!" Se inclinó aún más y besó el pequeño agujero. Aún había un poco de sangre, y Gray la limpió. "Te herí antes. Perdón por eso. Te prometí una recompensa si conseguías soportar todos los diez cubitos de hielo dentro. Así que aquí está."

Gray dejó dos besos en cada nalga de Natsu, después lamió sobre el magullado y herido agujero. El Dragon Slayer se estremeció y retorció por el húmedo y templado sentimiento.

"Whoa, espera...¿Qué?" Gritó.

'Gray... Me está lamiendo... Ahí abajo... Está besando mi trasero.'

Natsu podía dificílmente ayudar pero se rió en voz alta. "Oh Dios mío, ¡actualmente estás besando mi trasero!"

Gray le fulminó a través del espacio entre las piernas de Natsu, donde su cabeza seguía en las almohadas, aunque el resto de su cuerpo estaba contorsionado. "¿Piensas que es gracioso, bastardo?"

De repente, Gray abofeteó el culo de Natsu. La estridente risa paró bruscamente, y los ojos de Natsu se ampliaron.

"Jo...-der," susurró Natsu.

Gray miró la reacción con perplejidad. Esto era algo que quería intentar, pero se dio cuenta de que dejar las nalgadas y-oh qué pecaminosamente delicioso-tal vez incluso los azotes hasta un momento posterior, después de que Natsu tuviera una oportunidad para pensar en el mundo del dolor y el placer que Gray podría ofrecerle. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos grandes y expresión aturdida mezclada con un profundo sonrojo, todo demostró que Natsu lo disfrutó, pero su cerebro no pudo haber registrado completamente como un golpe podía sentirse bien.

"Estoy tratando de darte un regalo especial, aún te ríes de ello. Eso es muy grosero. Deberías ser regañado."

Gray alejó su mano dramáticamente y golpeó el trasero de Natsu otra vez.

"Yaaaaargh!" Natsu gritó en un gorgoteo tenso. "Demonios... ¡Gray!"

"Has sido desobediente," dijo Gray en un tono serio. Le dio otra nalgada a Natsu.

Algo como un siseo y un gruñido burbujeó de la garganta de Natsu. "¡Más!" Gritó.

"¡Ché! ¿Por qué debería darte algo que quieres?"

En vez de nalguearle otra vez, Gray apartó sus sonrojadas-y ahora sensibles-nalgas y lamió otra vez. Natsu casi se sacude de su posición enrollada en la que Gray le puso. Después Gray presionó su lengua hacia adentro. No llenaba tanto y ni de lejos era tan abrasadora como toda su polla, pero esa lengua lamiendo y deslizándose dentro y fuera del trasero de Natsu le hacía gritar con éxtasis. Era suave, húmeda, templada. En vez de dolor al ser rasgado, esto era puro placer.

"Gray." Relinchó como un animal en celo. "¡Tócame!

En vez de eso, Gray le abofeteó otra vez. Con su lengua dentro, sintió a Natsu apretar firmemente por aquello.

"¡Gray!" Chilló Natsu.

"Tal vez debería nalguearte hasta que te vengas," Gray bromeó.

"No...Toques...Por favor," suplicó sin aliento Natsu.

Gray besó el costal de Natsu suavemente, después finalmente llegó y agarró el eje grueso. "Está caliente," siseó mientras que su mano acarició la completa longitud.

"Muerde...-Muérdeme," Natsu jadeó. "No el gran mordisco al final. Pequeños mordiscos."

"¿Así?" Gray se inclinó hacia su pecho y pellizcó el alegre y rosado pezón.

Natsu dejó una cadena de gritos mezclarse con blasfemia. "Mmm-...¡Márcame!"

Gray miró hacia arriba con confusión mientras que seguía manteniendo el pezón en sus dientes.

Natsu estaba sudado y sonrojado. "Oblígame." Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron hacia abajo. "No... No voy a...Querer correrme. ¡Márcame!"

Los ojos de Gray se oscurecieron. Las restrinciones de los tobillos de Natsu se quebraron, y Natsu se desenrolló de la extraña posición. Antes de que pudiese gemir de alivio, Gray puso las manos de Natsu contra la cabecera y bruscamente forzó a aquellos calientes pies a apartarse con sus propias frías piernas. Natsu sintió el hielo arrastrándose sobre su piel. Lentamente, de sus pies y brazos levantados, el interior del hielo crujió, cubriendo los tobillos, muñecas, rodillas, codos, sobre sus muslos y hombros. El hielo cubrió a medias la cama, dejando a Natsu parcialmente encajado, solo sus caderas, torso, cuello y cabeza eran libres.

"Eres completamente mío, Natsu," Dijo Gray con tono grave. "Este cuerpo..." Acarició con sus manos de arriba abajo su pecho y estómago, evitando todas las áreas sensibles. "...Está bajo mi control. ¿Lo entiendes? Haré que te vengas cuando yo quiera que te corras. Te lo negaré si quiero, o lo forzaré." Se inclinó justo a la oreja de Natsu, susurrando sus aterciopeladas amenazas. "Te destrozaré, y violaré..." Natsu tragó con fuerza al oír aquello. "...Y te haré rogar. Enfréntame, Natsu. Lucha conmigo todo lo que quieras. Tu cuerpo es mío, ahora."

Podía ver que sus palabras, dulces como la miel y goteando como el veneno, afectaron al cuerpo de Natsu. Ahora, todo era sobre el estado mental. Natsu necesitaba pensar, en un nivel subconsciente, que no estuviera en control, cuando en realidad Gray tuvo que mirar cuidadosamente, juzgando cada palabra no dicha. Ahora mismo, aquellos ojos, como una criatura salvaje, que estaban desafiando a Gray para capturar al Dragon Slayer.

Gray se inclinó y acarició la rígida, caliente polla. La espina de Natsu se arqueó.

"¡No!" Gritó Natsu. "¡Para!

Era todo psicológico, y Gray tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo eso. "Voy a hacer que te vengas, Natsu."

"¡No!" Gruñó, y Gray vió un recuerdo en aquellos estrechos ojos.

"Tanto como si lo quieres..." Agarró el pelo de Natsu y tiró de las hebras rosas fuertemente, llevando la cabeza de Natsu hacia arriba. "...O no!" Gray lamió desde la nuez de Adán de Natsu hasta su mandíbula, y fue hacia sus labios.

Natsu tiró de el hielo, y Gray miró con irónica diversión. ¡Vaya complejo y pequeño dragón atrapó! Hace un minuto estaba empezando por ello, y después estaba luchando contra aquello. Gray liberó el cabello rosa de Natsu bruscamente. Natsu arremetió contra él, empujando hacia adelante, y sus dientes rompieron la piel. Sin pensar, Gray le abofeteó la cara.

"Es mejor que disfrutes esto," susurró oscuramente.

Después se deslizó hacia la polla. Natsu trató de mover sus caderas, pero estaban atrapadas. Gray sonrió cuando sintió flamas en la piel de Natsu, todavía su hielo se mantenía. Había desarrollado este tipo particular de hielo para resistir a las llamas de Natsu en sus peleas. Se regeneraba, así que no importaba cuánto lo derretía Natsu, se congelaba otra vez y se volvía más duro. No había forma de que Natsu fuera liberado.

No perdió el tiempo. Natsu tenía una necesidad, y Gray desesperadamente quería cumplirla. Tomó la polla de Natsu dentro de su boca, succionando, engullendo, usando su mano para acariciar la base, mientras que sus dedos ocasionalmente apretaban sus bolas.

"¡Para!" Gritó Natsu. "¡Oh Dios, síiiiii!"

Necesitando liberarse, todavía no queriendo perder el control: las dos fuerzas chocaron en la mente de Natsu mientras que sintió aquella fría y caliente boca bombeándole, aquella dura lengua acariciando, aquellas heladas manos frotando...Todo de ello era de Gray, y... ¡Forzado! Tenía que dejar a su mente pensar eso. Lo quería, por supuesto, pero su cuerpo luchó contra la liberación.

¡Obligado!

¡Violado!

¡Llegando al límite!

¡Humillado!

¡Lucha contra ello!

Natsu rugió, y la boca de Gray se apartó.

"¡No!" Natsu jadeó. Estaba tan cerca...Tan cerca...

"¿No te lo dije? Solo te dejaré correrte cuando yo quiera."

"¡Bastardo!

Natsu empujó más, pero la mano de Gray seguía sosteniendo su pene. Su cuerpo se deslizó y descansó encima de aquel cuerpo ardiente.

"Creo que había una petición." Gray sonó tan arrogante, aquello molestó a Natsu... ¡Y le puso caliente!

La mano de Gray era brusca con su pene, tirando, apretando, acariciando toda la longitud y rápidamente. Las caderas de Natsu sacudían contra su mano. Quería más. Lo quería más fuerte. Lo quería hasta el final. ¡Ahora!

"¡Gray!" Gritó.

De repente, aquella cabeza fría estaba contra su cuello, y Natsu sintió aquellos dientes morder su piel. ¡Siendo marcado! ¡Él! ¡Un Dragon Slayer! Fue la última forma de humillación, siendo marcado por otro. Aquellos dientes no eran suficientemente fuertes para romper la piel, y aquella fue una pequeña victoria para Natsu porque...

¡Sus dientes podían!

Sin avisar, Natsu se inclinó hacia el hombro de Gray y mordió...¡Fuerte! Sus caninos le perforaron, y el grito de Gray se mezcló con el gruñido de Natsu. Natsu lamió la mordida y tomó la sangre con su lengua. Saboreó las hormonas de la lujuria y el sexo en esa sangre. ¡Un sabor delicioso! Le llevó hacia el límite.

Necesidad, codicia, deseo, pasión: todo estalló en riachuelos blancos de fluido.

Finalmente, Natsu liberó su mordida, y Gray se alejó. La sangre seguía derramándose de las perforaciones, y Natsu lamió sus labios con satisfacción.

"¡Bastardo! No me avisaste sobre esa parte."

"Dije que podría querer hacerlo. No sabía si lo haría o no," Natsu se encogió de hombros. "Nunca antes hice esto con un compañero. Solo sabía que siempre lo anhelé. Fue puro instinto."

"¡Tu instinto apesta!" Gray miró a su hombro, pero cuando sintió la humedad, puso sus dedos sobre ella y los trajó de vuelta para ver un brillante rojo. "Mierda, realmente estoy sangrando."

"Libérame," ordenó Natsu. "La sanaré."

Gray dejó al hielo ir, y Natsu lentamente movió su cuerpo sudado. Volteó a Gray para inspeccionar la mordida. El orgullo surgió en él otra vez. Gray le marcó, pero él marcó al mago de hielo más profundamente. Natsu lamió las gotas de sangre, después lamió sobre la herida de las perforaciones.

"Eso está probablemente lleno de bacterias," Gray refunfuñó.

"Calla. Esto sana."

"¿La saliva de los Dragon Slayer cura?"

"Solamente cuando estamos así. Igneel me contó sobre ello. La saliva de un dragón sana después de la excitación sexual, así que los dragones pueden curar algunas heridas hechas durante la copulación."

"¿Tu padre te enseñó sobre el sexo entre dragones? ¡Sheesh!"

"Igneel me enseñó un montón de cosas," Natsu sonrió profundamente, lamiendo la piel de Gray. La herida ya había empezado a curarse, pero le gustaba el gusto salado de la piel de Gray. "Necesito sostenerte ahora."

"¿Lo necesitas? Podría limpiarte. Tienes semen por todo tu pecho."

"'¡Lame!" El tono de Natsu no dejaba lugar para una discusión.

"¡Ché! Y yo que pensé que eras un perfecto sumiso." Gray no discutió. Lamió el pecho de Natsu, limpiando el residuo sexual.

Natsu le miró lamiendo el semen, y el calor se expandió sobre él. Un compañero limpia el desastre, y el dragón protege al compañero, cura las heridas, y permanece con el compañero hasta que se recuperan. Tal vez Igneel le dijo eso también, o tal vez eran instintos que resonaban en el cerebro de Natsu. Cualquiera que sea el caso...Natsu acarició el pelo de Gray mientras miraba a su compañero limpiándole. Entonces Gray miró hacia arriba, y saltó encima de Natsu, forzándole a caer de espaldas mientras que su lengua entró.

Aquella lengua... La lengua que lamió sus pezones, entró en su trasero, chupó su polla, y ahora estaba bañada por el propio semen de Natsu. El Dragon Slayer gimió por la traviesa y ocupada lengua, que compartió todos aquellos sabores con él.

Natsu agarró a Gray y lo abrazó. "Suficiente," susurró cansado. "Realmente necesito sostenerte." Definitivamente, era un instinto. El de sujetar. El de amar. El de proteger a su compañero.

"Eres un bastardo raro," murmuró Gray, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Los brazos de Natsu eran un poco demasiado calientes, pero eran fuertes y cómodos. ¿Había alguna feromona que Natsu despedía y que hacía a Gray tan inmensamente cansado?"

"¿Gray?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Puedo dormir aquí?"

"Mm-hmm," Gray aceptó.

"Bien. A dormir. ¿Y Gray?"

"Gmmm," gimió con molestia.

"...Gracias."

Gray sonrió, y acarició aquel pecho caliente. En menos de un minuto, los dos se durmieron, quedando envueltos en los brazos del otro."


End file.
